Fire in your hole
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Si Eren tuviera que decir una lección aprendida,definitivamente sería: "Ser la puta de Rivaille,la valentía,tu trasero y las armas de fuego, no combinan".


**NAVIDAD,NAVIDAD LPM(?) -best song ever- **

**Holiwi, ovejas descarriadas C: Les traigo un nuevo fic que espero no salga muy extraño en el mal sentido(?) ya que no lo he hecho solo yo,sino que fue en conjunto con mis esposa: Misha la Loquisha C: **

**Espero les guste~ **

* * *

No es que estuviera nervioso,claro que no,simplemente estaba "ansioso". Era imposible de creer que le tuviera más temor a tener relaciones sexuales que a enfrentar titanes,¡Eso era ridículo!...pero en caso de que eso se catalogara "ridículo" entonces no sabría qué adjetivo darle a su situación actual: Encerrado en el baño continuo a la habitación de Rivaille,teniendo a éste en espera, mientras él se miraba al espejo.

Definitivamente no era su noche.

El collar de perlas danzaba, expectante, sobre su clavícula. ¿Por qué se sentía tan ridículamente frágil en aquel atuendo? Quizás se trataba por la falta de costumbre, o porque el frío que calaba sus huesos al estar vestido con una delgada tela de mujer le ponía la piel de gallina. Los gustos de su superior a veces le daban pavor.

Tragó duro. Ese hombre, pese a que le chantara el gusano tuerto sin una gota de lubricante, era el amor de su vida de adolescente hormonal. ¡Se movería en la cama como una mariposa!, esa era su meta de hoy, ¿Verdad que sí?.

Acercándose temblorosamente a la puerta, giró el pomo y dejó la habitación. Había olvidado quitarse los pelos de los pezones con sus pinzas, pero no estaba capacitado para volver atrás. Poco a poco pudo ver entre las sombras al mayor: Estaba acostado y tenía la mirada fija en el nuevo intruso. Tanto las ropas en una esquina como la mirada expectante,frívola y deseosa de poseer le hizo darse cuenta de que esta noche sería una de las más rudas.

Hace bastante tiempo que ya estaban de esta manera y no podía dejar de recordar las últimas palabras de Rivaille en el encuentro pasado_"Sorpréndeme"_. No estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería,por lo que empleó bastante tiempo en averiguarlo y,finalmente,pudo entender a lo que deseaba llegar: Explorar nuevas fantasías.

Entró en la habitación con sigilo, acostándose al lado del hombre y mirándole fijamente con sus ojos aguamarina,los cuales parecían una linterna entre las tinieblas.

—¿Cómo quieres empezar? —Se atrevió a preguntar Eren.

—No preguntes estupideces, ¿Quieres?. —Fue la fría respuesta del Sargento.

Tenía razón,era su trabajo complacerlo sin vuelta que darle. Para algo le estaba pagando.

—¿Acaso tengo la opción de escoger? —Preguntó Eren. La tanga ya le estaba apretando y quería llegar al clímax.

—No.

El más alto tembló. Le ganaría a Rivaille por unos centímetros más, pero éste lo compensaba con su miembro de 3 metros, y por lo demás sabía **_perfectamente_** cómo usarlo.

Al Sargento se le paró. ¡Demonios, Eren! El aroma a perra virginal que brotaba de sus poros hacía que su pene tuviera su propio cerebro y empezara a escarbar entre las sábanas como un topo deseoso de meterse a su madriguera.

Todo estaba preciso para empezar. Las palabras sobraban,él estaba deseoso de comenzar a cumplir su labor y en cuanto al francés,pues ya estaba excitado lo suficientemente. Pero no,esto no bastaba para es que fuese perfeccionista ni nada,simplemente no quería que esto terminara como la típica rutina del sexo que sostenía con su compañero: Estimulación,coito y luego se retiraba de la habitación.

_"Sorpréndeme"._

Esa frase se le vino a la mente en un segundo,mientras besaba el cuello de Levi con la falta de delicadeza que él siempre le exigía. Y entonces fue cuando se decidió a llevar las palabras a la realidad.

De repente,de debajo de la almohada,sacó un revolver y le apuntó en la cabeza a Rivaille,cargando el arma con total perseverancia.

—¡SARGENTO,EXIJO SU ANO!.

Esto es lo más estúpido que ha hecho en toda su vida (y lo más suicida),pero si quería salvar esta relación,entonces debía correr el riesgo.

Rivaille lo miró como si hubiese perdido el juicio.

—¿Qué?.

—¡No se haga el idiota conmigo, ya se lo dije!. ¡E-exijo su ano o me veré en la obligación de dispararle!

—... Mierda.

Todo vestigio de excitación había desaparecido del miembro de Rivaille. Supuso que el muchacho había malinterpretado sus palabras de la última vez, era eso o que estaba consumiendo estupefacientes.

—Primero que todo, me gustaría que me explicaras unas cuantas cosas.

Eren recostó el revólver sobre la cama, ya más calmado. Ya notó como su plan se desinfló,tal como el condón del mayor.

—¿Como cuáles?. —Preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué tienes una cinta roja en los testículos?.

—¡Oí que los toros se ven atraídos por ese color, señor!. —Respondió como en los interrogatorios usuales que se daban en los entrenamientos— Las embestidas son más brutales.

Algo hizo "_click_" en la cabeza de su falo. ¿Brutales?, Eren sí que era una puta masoquista. Pero estaba bien, si quería ver ese lado del francés,entonces lo vería.

Sonrió para sí (con un respingo de su acompañante), tomó el arma y la metió en las nalgas de su amado.

—Fuego.

Un olor a asfalto inundó la habitación. Tendría que usar un trasero de metal de ahora en adelante.

* * *

** TA DÁ C: **

**Dejen review y comentan cómo nos quedó, para saber si hicimos un buen trabajo en conjunto. **

**Gracias mil. **


End file.
